That's How We Ended Up In Mexico
by TheSmutWillSaveUsAll
Summary: Jess and Nick leave Cece's wedding together. The only plan for now? Drive south. Told in Nick's POV.


_NewGirl78 sucked me into this weird (wonderful), zany, smut filled fan fiction world, so blame her. :) I owe her another story which with her motivation and my margaritas, may just short circuit your computer screen. In the meantime, proceed here...with caution. :)_

* * *

The windows are down and the cool breeze of the Pacific Ocean floats lazily through the car as we coast south down the 5 freeway towards Mexico, Jess' bare feet up on the dash, her hair down, wildly framing her face. She's watching me, her head tilted towards me, her lips slightly parted. Her hand reaches out to run her fingers through my hair and my own hand reaches for her shapely thigh, a sliver of skin exposed to me from underneath the delicate fabric of her dress.

The traffic starts to slow down as we approach San Diego, the red brake lights bright and jarring against the darkness of the night surrounding us.

"Hey, Nick?", she asks me, her voice sultry and thick. My hand squeezes her leg.

"Yeah?", I answer her, slightly embarrassed at the need in my voice.

She giggles and wrinkles her nose at me, leaning in closer.

"How long have we been driving?", she asks innocently, her free hand creeping up from my knee to my thigh, the other lost within my hair, gently tugging.

Both of my hands now grip the steering wheel tightly, my knuckles white.

"Couple hours?", I answer her feebly. Christ. It feels like days.

She nods and snuggles in closer, the smell of her lightly perfumed skin filling my senses. I shift in my seat. Vanilla. My heart begins to pound and I chuckle softly at myself. Jesus, Nick. You've got it bad.

I can feel Jess smile against my shoulder. She knows.

Her long, delicate fingers float higher up my thigh and when they finally reach me I can hear the sharp intake of her breath.

"Mmm," she murmurs in approval.

"Jessica," I growl back warningly.

I hear her giggle in response and then I feel her lips around my earlobe. Her hand grips me through the thin fabric of my pants and before I have time to catch my breath, she moves her mouth to my neck and gently bites down.

I'm not even sure how the hell I'm still able to function as I maneuver the car, weaving in and out of traffic until I spot an exit. Any exit. I'm vaguely aware of Jess scrambling back to her seat, the sound of her laughter making its home within my heart as I hit the brakes, half-heartedly attempting to make a complete stop at the end of the exit ramp. I press the gas pedal again, and the poor car squeals in protest, angrily bucking forward as I spot the sign for the street I want, the one that leads straight to the beach.

Jess reaches out to take my right hand from the steering wheel, my fingers stiff from their death grip, and she uncurls them gently, turning my palm over to her lips and placing a kiss in the middle.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly.

I make a left onto the relatively empty street and immediately hit a red light. The car almost sighs with relief as I come to a full stop.

Finally able to turn to Jess, I frown.

"Sorry? For what, Jess?", I ask her, taking my other hand off the steering wheel and placing it on the side of her face.

Jess smiles sheepishly. "Are you mad? You seem a little mad. I mean, we were in some pretty heavy traffic. I was distracting you, right? I didn't mean to-"

She doesn't finish her sentence because my mouth stops hers with a kiss. Both my hands hold her face, my thumbs stroking the line of her jaw. She moans as my tongue parts her lips, demanding to taste her. Her tongue curls around mine, responding to me and I groan. Fuck. She even tastes like vanilla. My heart pounds again.

"I don't ever want you to apologize for that again, you hear me?", I almost growl at her, sweeping my tongue across her lower lip. "God, Jess. I'm not mad. I want you," I explain, my teeth biting down on her. She squirms, her hands in my hair now, those delicate fingers pulling at me in a quiet desperation. "I want you right now. I can't wait", I murmur against her cheek.

A car honks impatiently behind us. Jess giggles and kisses the tip of my nose. "I want you too," she whispers, her blue eyes bright. The car honks again and I turn away from her for a minute to yell at the rude interruption in my best Chicago accent as it speeds past us and disappears into the night. Jess laughs and turns my face towards hers again, kissing me through my annoyed frown.

"I might not ever get used to you saying that," I tell her in between her kisses. She pulls back and tilts her head in question and my frown is gone now, replaced by a shy grin.

"Hearing that you want me, Jess. Feeling it...knowing it," I whisper, my voice trailing off. I can't hold her gaze, those blue eyes are too honest, so I focus on a lock of her hair, twirling it in between my fingers before tucking it behind her ear.

She smiles shyly back at me, tracing her finger along my jaw. I swallow. Hard.

"I want you, Nick Miller," she says so proudly my damn heart practically melts and drips into her hands like liquid mush. "And if you need me to say that a million times so you'll believe it," she pauses and kisses me softly. "I'll say it a million and one."

"Jessica," I whisper, my voice breaking. I practically climb over the middle console and all I can hear is her laughter and another car honking angrily at us as it speeds by.

I scramble back into the drivers seat, the car helpfully rolling out toward the green light and I step on the gas, taking a deep breath and focusing on the view of the ocean slowly coming into view over the horizon. I can't look at Jess right now. Her smile is enough to knock me dead.

The street we're on leads directly to a turn off with a dark road that winds down to a small parking lot by the sand. With shaking hands (and trying not to kill us both) I maneuver the car into a space haphazardly and shut down the ignition. The car noticeably shudders.

I take another deep breath, feeling damn near faint as I turn to Jess, her flushed cheeks and dark hair against her pale skin making my hands shake again. She smiles at me and before she can whisper my name my mouth is on hers.

I hear her breath catch as my teeth nip at her lower lip, pulling it in between my own and then sweeping my tongue across it, soothing the swollen flesh. I don't give her any time for another breath before my mouth demands more of her taste, more of her tongue, more of her sighs, god, just more of HER.

She starts to reach for the buttons of my shirt and I shake my head, gently pushing her fingers away and bringing them to my lips instead.

"N...no?", she asks me with shaky breath. We're both panting now.

I kiss the tips of her fingers and shake my head again. Turning her hands in mine, I kiss her palms, finally having a chance to catch my breath.

"No," I murmur against her knuckles, gently lowering her hands. "I'm not making love to you in the car, Jessica." She glances at the dark ocean beyond the dashboard, the waves crashing under an endless starry sky. I take the opportunity to bury my face in her neck, my lips closing around her fluttering pulse. She moans, the sound of her shooting straight through to the center of me.

I force myself to pull away from her and scramble out of the car, managing to stumble over nothing as I quickly reach into the backseat to grab my suit coat. Slamming the door shut, it only takes a few long strides to get to Jess. Quickly throwing my jacket on, I open her door and extend my hand out to her, intending to try to act like somewhat of a gentlemen instead of what I really feel like; a hungry animal. Jess ignores my hand and instead throws her arms around my neck, her mouth crashing into mine, knocking me back a few steps.

"Fuck," I growl, my arms embracing her tightly and lifting her off the ground.

"That's the idea," she murmurs back, and I stumble again.

I swing us around so my back pushes up against the door, slamming it closed. Jess' body molds so perfectly to mine, pinning me to the car, I grunt in frustration trying to get my hands underneath her legs so she can straddle me.

"Dammit, Jess", I grumble, fumbling with the feathery light fabric. "How the hell...how do I...argh!"

Jess giggles into my neck, and wriggles out of my grasp, lowering herself to place her bare feet on top of my dress shoes, lifting herself up on her toes. She holds onto me with one hand for balance and lifts the other hand to the gathering of fabric on her shoulder. Never taking her eyes off me she gracefully pulls and tugs at the dress until it falls away from her body, hanging precariously off her hips before falling onto the sandy parking lot floor around us.

Jess stands before me in her bra and panties, and I swear I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. She hasn't just stolen my heart. She's changed it.

Aching to feel her bare skin, I lift her up again, my hand large enough to cover her lower back and the other now in her hair.

"Good view?", she asks me, smiling as I basically ogle her goodies like some love-drunk idiot. She laughs at my expression, ducking her head to kiss me.

Somehow, I manage to untangle my ankles from her dress, kicking it into the air so I can grab it and toss into the open window of the car. Jess is kissing my neck, her breasts pushing up against me.

I turn her easily in my arms, and carry her out to the sand. The light and sound around us shift and she wraps her arms around my neck again, resting her head on my shoulder. It's so quiet I can hear her breathing.

"Nick?", she asks me quietly, her fingers toying with the buttons of my loosened collar. She shifts in my arms restlessly and looks up at me, her blue eyes dark and bottomless.

I nod and begin to walk faster, spotting a hidden cove further down the beach. My arms instinctively tighten their hold around her and I'm damn near sprinting towards the rocks ahead.

Falling to my knees on the soft sand, my heart is pounding. Jess wriggles out of my arms and straddles me, pining me down.

I raise an eyebrow at her and lift myself up, taking her waist in my hands and pressing her to me.

"You feel that?", I ask her in a low voice. She closes her eyes and nods.

"That's what you do to me, sweetheart." I press her harder against me and tilt myself up. She grinds her hips slowly.

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, Jess", I groan against her neck. She sighs.

My mouth trails kisses along her collarbone while my hands rise up to cup her breasts through the thin fabric. My thumbs trace her nipples, hard and straining against her bra.

In one fluid motion I reach behind her and find the tiny hooks with my fingers, snapping them open and pulling the straps down her shoulders, throwing her bra somewhere on the sand next to us.

I lift her breasts to my mouth, my tongue circling each peak, teasing her. She's grinding on top of me now, shamelessly.

"Tell me you want me," I growl against her skin, my lips tugging at her nipples.

"God, Nick!", she shouts, burying her fingers in my hair and holding on for dear life.

"Tell me," I demand.

"I want you. I...Nick, please," she begs.

I pull away and quickly shrug out of my jacket. She whimpers and I pull her down for a kiss before twisting her around so she's beneath me now.

Her legs automatically part to make room for me and I gladly settle in, supporting the arch in her back as I kiss her nipples again, gently biting and groaning my approval as she writhes underneath me. Suddenly I feel her hand in between us, stroking me through my pants.

"Jessica," I murmur warningly.

Her hand continues its slow assault and she begins to work the zipper.

"Baby, if you don't stop I'm gonna come," I pant. She grabs me tighter. I half chuckle, half moan. "Inside you. Now," I manage to croak.

The next minute is a blur as the animalistic side of me tears away her panties, somehow managing to help her undress me at the same time. When I'm finally inside her embrace again, nothing in between her body and mine, the hunger in me returns and this time, Jess is prepared for it.

"Please," she whispers, reaching between us and stroking me. She shifts beneath me, tilting her hips so I'm right there, pressing at her entrance, and I can feel how warm and wet and ready she is for me and I start to lose my mind with want.

"Mine," I repeat over and over again as I slide into her, grabbing her hand and throwing it over her head, holding her by the wrist there. She moans, soft and low, nodding at my words.

I sink deeper into her, and she lifts her legs, wrapping them around me. Her free hand reaches up to grab the back of my neck for leverage and she matches me, thrust for thrust.

"Fucking...perfect...," I gasp, my grip on her wrist slack enough that she escapes and laces her fingers together behind my neck. I glance down, watching the way our bodies move together.

"Look," I tell her, kissing her chin that's tilted up towards the starry sky. "Jessica, look at us."

In a daze, Jess' eyes open, unfocused and hazy. She frowns slightly, confused. I thrust harder. She frowns again but this time it's matched by her long, drawn out cry.

"Look at how fucking beautiful we are together," I say, my hands slipping under her head to help her angle her view.

She glances down and a slow, dazed grin spreads across her face. She nods and looks up at me from beneath her thick lashes, her blue eyes fixated on my lips.

"You make me feel beautiful", she says quietly.

My hips buck at her admission and she sighs.

"Sweetheart, you ARE beautiful. Jess...you make everything beautiful," I tell her. Her fingers tangle within my hair, pulling me down to her, our mouths brushing against each other.

Her entire body begs for mine, arching and pulling at me and I close my eyes, reveling in the feel of being wanted by her.

She whimpers again, frustrated at my slow,deep rhythm, her fingers pulling at my hair impatiently. I kiss her, just as deep and just as slow and she almost cries into my mouth.

"Nick, please..."

I thrust, harder and faster into her, never breaking our kiss and she nods in relief.

"Yes, please, more," she murmurs.

I move again, faster and impossibly deeper, tasting the salt of the night ocean breeze on her neck mixed with her own unique scent. My rhythm increases.

"Good?", I growl into her shoulder. A joyful laugh escapes her and she thrusts back at me.

"Always," she says into my hair, her laughter fading into another murmured curse.

I feel it building between us, that almost painful aching that makes my heart pound. I lift my head from her shoulder and wipe away the sweat from her brow, pushing aside her bangs that are sticking to her flushed skin. Her eyes are focused on mine now, and she's saying so much, without saying anything at all, and I don't even realize I'm holding my breath and desperately calling her name until I hear her calling back to me.

"I can feel you, sweetheart," I gasp into her neck as her body arches and twists. "Come for me, Jess. I need to feel you come around me. C'mon sweetheart, for me. God, you're so goddamn perfect." I chuckle, almost to myself. "We're so perfect, Jess. Me and you. Always. Always."

Jess comes hard for me. I almost lose myself just watching her, her head thrown back, her sighs and moans mixed with that low giggle that's so uniquely her. Her hands are on my lower back, wordlessly begging me to follow her. It isn't until she lifts her head and with her eyes focused on my mouth, whispers, "Come with me, Nick."

The world goes black for a minute and the only thing that exists, the only thing that matters, is Jess. I see stars behind my closed eyes. God help me. Stars.

Jess' fingers comb through my hair gently, my face nuzzled in her neck. I can feel her trembling.

"Cold?", I ask her, exhausted and so goddamn happy I might just break into song. Horrible, tone deaf song.

"Happy", she corrects me, her answer just above a whisper.

I smile and nod, gathering what strength I have to prop myself up on one arm, so I can look down at her.

"You're so pretty," I tell her, feeling suddenly shy. She grins up at me. "I know. That was cheesy."

"I like cheesy", she says, still smiling. I steal a kiss.

"Hey, Nick?"

Jess traces my lower lip with her thumb.

"Yeah?" My heart stops for a moment.

"What do we do? You know...I mean, god that was incredible and I'm trying to be a lady here but Nicholas Miller, you...you TOOK me. You took me GOOD." She winces at both her grammar and her admission. I steal another kiss, this one longer and slower. She sighs as I pull away, one of my hands on the curve of her hip, squeezing gently.

"Would it freak you out if I told you I didn't want to go home?" I watch her reaction nervously.

Her smile is softer, and she shakes her head. "I want what you want", she says slowly, almost as if the words are tumbling out of her mouth before she can think too much about what they mean.

I take her face in my hands and hold her gaze.

"Then I don't want to go home yet. I don't want to deal with the questions or give anyone any explanations. I just want you, Jess. I want you and me and another beach and another night like this. Let's just keep driving. Just for a little while. Please?" My voice cracks, revealing just how much I want this. No. NEED this. Need HER.

Jess throws her arms around my neck, nodding, smiling, laughing while she's kissing me and in between her breathless happiness, I ask her, the dark corners of my heart slowly melting away, "Hey, Jess? Earlier? Did...did you see stars?"

She curls her body around mine, fitting us together like perfect puzzle pieces, and kisses my neck, sighing contentedly.

"I only saw you."


End file.
